What if?
by Rori Potter
Summary: Harry is being abused by his uncle and cousin. Sirius is free and with a little help from Severus and other people Sirius gets Harry out from underneath Albus' grip. Review if possible.
1. MIA

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Harry and Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by his uncle and cousin. Sirius is free and with a little help from Severus and other people Sirius gets Harry out from underneath Albus' grip. Review if possible.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

What if?

Chapter 1

M.I.A.

Silence was heard throughout the whole house. A young black haired boy named Harry James Potter was laying down in the cupboard staring up at the ceiling as he tried to convince himself to go to sleep. He was sore all over. Harry closed his eyes in memory of his most recent beating. He had not been able to finish mowing the lawn before his uncle had gotten home and Harry had paid for it. Vernon had beaten him with a belt and had allowed Dudley to beat Harry up as though Harry was his own punching bag. Harry fell asleep with tears streaking down his face. Upon closer inspection in Harry's cupboard there was a pee bucket, a old washrag, and a worn through blanket barely even covering Harry's feet.

* * *

Albus carefully studied the newspaper in front of him. Sirius was free and this was a problem. He would definitely try and get to Harry. He would have to send Severus in to check on the boy. A loud knock brought Albus out of his thought process.

"Come in," Albus said. Severus opened the door and took a seat across from the headmaster.

"You asked for me," Severus drawled. Albus nodded. Albus pulled out a letter and handed it to Severus.

"Why am I checking up on the Potter brat," Severus sneered.

"I do not want Black to get to the boy," Albus said. "Black could put Harry into danger." Severus nodded and left the room.

* * *

Harry looked up shocked. A man with a long black beard and sharp black eyes was starring at him.

"Harry," said Sirius. "It's me your godfather." Harry stared at him. "Harry I am going to take you to my home where you will live with me." Harry looked up at Sirius. When Sirius reached out to grab Harry flinched. Sirius finally noticed the conditions Harry was in. It was obvious mistreatment. "Harry you are safe with me. I will not hurt you." Harry slowly walked toward Sirius. Sirius carefully picked him up.

"Black what are you doing here," Severus sneered the second Sirius and Harry came into view.

"I am here to get Harry out of these horrible conditions," said Sirius. "Do you have any potions that could help Harry so I can get him to my house?" Severus eyed Sirius carefully. He pulled out a pain potion and handed it to him. Sirius carefully put Harry down and coaxed him into drinking the potion. Harry drifted off into sleep.

"What are you doing here," asked Sirius. Sirius eyed Severus curiously.

"Albus sent me," said Severus. Sirius scowled.

"I don't want anything to do with him," said Sirius as he and Severus left the Dursley house. "Why did Albus send you?"

"He wanted me to check up on the boy so that you couldn't get to him," said Severus. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I don't want anything to do with that man," hissed Sirius. "Tell him I am going to take care of Harry. I want nothing to do with him. Harry will go to Hogwarts when he is eleven. Up until then I will raise Harry under my watch. He is not Albus' puppet." Severus eyed Sirius as he put Harry into a car.

"I'll help you, Black," said Severus. "I can teach you and your godson occlumency so that Dumbledore can't figure out where you are. I can then teach anyone that knows of your location after they find out where you live." Sirius looked at Severus in surprise.

"Thank you, Severus but what are you going to tell Albus about your visit," Sirius asked as he walked around the car to get in.

"That the boy is perfectly fine with the Dursley's," said Severus. "He will have no choice but to believe me. He will probably check on the boy within the next week on his own. You need to be prepared by then. Do you want me to keep you updated on the orders' doings also?"

"Of course," said Sirius. "Tell Remus and Tonks what's up and I will take it from there. Thank you for doing this Severus. I'll see you around." Sirius sped off leaving Severus to stare off after them.

* * *

"Petunia, I need to see Harry," said Albus as he starred at the young confused woman in front of him.

"Albus, Harry hasn't been here in two months," said Petunia. "He left a note saying he was going to see if he could find more relatives." Albus immediately knew something was wrong. He would need to talk to Severus the second he got back. Albus found the apparatition point and reappeared in Hogsmeade. Albus walked up to the castle. Once inside of his office he began calling as many people as he could. Albus starred at the gathered Order in front of him. Minerva gave him a confused look. Severus was not there yet. Albus cleared his throat just as Severus walked in.

"Sorry I am late," Severus said. "I had a meeting to attend to." Albus nodded in acknowledgment and opened his mouth to began again when the door swung open to reveal Audrey McKenzie. Lily's younger sister. She took a seat next to Remus.

"I have called this meeting because Harry James Potter has gone missing," Albus said. There was a loud gasp at this statement.

"How long," asked Molly. Albus gave her a sad look as though he actually felt sorry for the young boy.

"Two months," said Albus.

"Two months," Molly asked. "How come no one noticed before hand?"

"Because Albus only wants Harry as a puppet," Sirius said as he walked into the meeting. He heard a loud gasp from the people in the room. Albus glared at Sirius. "Harry would you please come here." A small boy with black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar came into the room followed by Tonks. "Harry could you please tell of the conditions from when you were with the Dursley's." Harry looked up at Sirius.

"I don't want to remember, Sirius," said Harry. "They were horrible. At least Uncle Vernon was. I lived in a cupboard. My bathroom was a pee bucket in the cupboard. My bed was the floor and a small old doll blanket. I was only allowed out of the cupboard to do chores. At the beginning of the day Aunt Petunia would give me a list of chores that m-my uncle wanted done by the end of the day. There was at least 20 each day. If I didn't finish I would get the belt and my cousin would use me as his punch bag. Most of the time I wouldn't eat all day. I could only drink from the hose when no one else was looking while I working outside. They didn't like me outside. They said the neighbors would not like a freak like me out there for other people to see. Please don't make me go back there. I like it with Sirius." Harry looked up to Sirius. Harry could feel someone try and get into his mind. He pushed the person out. Albus looked shocked. "I don't like when people do that. You are a mean man. These are my thoughts and memories for me to see not you, Al-lbus."


	2. Revenge is Sweet, Albus

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Harry and Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by his uncle and cousin. Sirius is free and with a little help from Severus and other people Sirius gets Harry out from underneath Albus' grip. Review if possible.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

What if?

Chapter 2

Revenge is sweet, Albus

The order was immediately in an uproar. The man who was supposed to be protecting the savior of the Wizarding world was letting him get abused and he had done nothing about it. Sirius was quick to react because he could see the sudden uproar was upsetting Harry tremendously.

"QUIET," Sirius growled. "Can't you see by reacting like this you are no better then Albus or Voldemort?" Sirius ignored several people who had flinched reflexively at the monsters name. "Harry doesn't need people to treat him like a child. He is 8 years old. He is not a pity case. Please don't make him out to be one. He already has enough on his shoulders as is. Now that we have that..." Sirius suddenly stopped because he had spotted Harry glaring at a cockroach who was trying to get closer to him. It finally clicked in Sirius' head. It was a reporter trying to get a look at the famous Harry Potter. He wasn't sure which one but he was about to find out. Sirius brought out his wand and pointed it at the insect and soon a Rita Skeeter took the insects place. She gaped at the people in the room. Sirius couldn't help and smirk.

"Cat got your tongue, Skeeter," Severus sneered. Rita immediately paled and it was obvious why. A bunch of people who would be more then willing use the bit of information that she is an illegal Animagus just happened to be siting in the room when she was figured out.

"N-no," Skeeter stuttered. "What were you guys talking about exactly?" Sirius smirked. He knew that she did not learn that much. Severus seemed to be considering something.

"You are already are treading on ice right now, Rita," Tonks said. "I would suggest you keep your questions to yourself. My cousin doesn't seem to happy right now so it's nice to piss him off he even more." Rita looked horrified at Tonks statement and tried to back away but she ended up falling into the table behind her. She immediately got off of the table while they laughed at her clumsiness. She turned away but they could see she had turned beat red.

"You will print a story about what is going on and if you ever decided to write anything that is wrong you will find yourself in a sticky place with the ministry," Severus said. "You will interview myself, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, and a few other people I may need to speak with. If you break any terms of agreement and the article tells one lie or you print another bad article we will find you, hunt you down, and you will find yourself in one of my potion ingredient jars. Do we have an understanding?" Rita looked at Severus trembling.

"Of course," Rita said. "When will the interviews be?" Severus scowled at her eager eyes.

"I will owl you," Sirius answered for the already occupied Severus.

"Would it be all right if I was able to interview Albus on the matters," Rita asked as she regained some composure. They all jumped when they heard a loud thump. Both Severus and Sirius had their wands trained on the source of the noise, Albus Dumbledore. He did not look thrilled at all.

"I WILL NOT BE INTERVIEWED OVER SOMETHING THAT DID NOT HAPPEN," Albus raged. Everyone looked shocked by this outburst but it looked like Sirius and Severus were about to laugh. Sirius looked over at Rita.

"You got your quote," Sirius said snickering. Rita lit up and pulled out a quill and wrote what Albus said down. It looked like Albus was about to attack Rita but with two wands on him and the order sitting there he restrained himself. "I suggest you go, Skeeter. It looked like Albus is about to pop a vain." Rita's' eyes widened at this. She quickly disappeared out of the headmasters' office. "See you later, Albus. NOT! Come on Harry lets get out of here." After Sirius and Harry left everyone left leaving Severus stare at the aging man in front of him.

"You lied to me, Severus," said Albus. He seemed to calm down a bit since Severus had pulled his wand away from his own throat. Severus gave the headmaster his trademark smirk.

"Lied," questioned Severus as he quirked his eyebrow. "Hardly. I said to you that the boy is perfectly fine at the Dursleys'. I NEVER said he was safe at the Dursleys or that he was actually at the Dursleys. You can underestimate Voldemort but remember to not do the same to the other people around you. We all know we have been paying for your mistakes for years. Look at Lily an James Potter. They followed you faithfully and blindly and now they are dead. Look at Alice and Frank Longbottom. They were tortured to the point of insanity."

"Severus, don't you start with me," Albus seethed. "You have made far more mistakes and worse mistakes then I have." Severus snorted.

"I actually feel guilt for those mistakes," Severus replied. "I try and fix them. Albus you need to fix what you can, what you have broken. Until then you should not be the head of the Order or the school. I will give you a week before I will forced to take you down where it hurts." Albus looked up at Severus.

"Why are you doing this Severus," Albus said. "I have been nothing but kind to you but Black has not and..."

"I trust Black," snapped Severus. "We have an understanding. You only took me in because it benefited you. Revenge is sweet, Albus." Severus swept out of the room leaving an old aging headmaster to wallow in the self-pity he had hid from for years. He heard shuffling and it was then he recognized Phineas.

"Phineas could you please check on Sirius and anyone in his house to see what they are doing," Albus asked. The portrait snorted causing several other portraits to stir from sleep and glare at the headmaster.

"Not likely," said Phineas. " I heard what you did. I am going over there and please leave me alone. Grow up, Albus. Sirius is younger then you and he acts responsible for what he has done and you still haven't gotten over what happened to your sister." Albus watched Phineas leave. It was hard to be the second most hated man alive.


	3. A Force of Nature

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Harry and Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by his uncle and cousin. Sirius is free and with a little help from Severus and other people Sirius gets Harry out from underneath Albus' grip. Review if possible.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_Albus watched Phineas leave. It was hard to be the second most hated man alive._

What if?

Chapter 3

A Force of Nature

_What truly happened?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Last week Harry Potter was announced missing. When Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts gathered other people to help him find Potter he found himself in a bit of a sticky situation. Newly released Sirius Black had found something that Dumbledore had been trying to cover up. Young Mr. Harry Potter was being abused, mistreated, and used as a slave in his own relatives home and Dumbledore knew about it. When Mr. Potter revealed the conditions that he had been living in many were truly shocked. _

"_I don't want to remember, Sirius," said Harry. "They were horrible. At least Uncle Vernon was. I lived in a cupboard. My bathroom was a pee bucket in the cupboard. My bed was the floor and a small old __doll blanket. I was only allowed out of the cupboard to do chores. At the beginning of the day Aunt Petunia would give me a list of chores that m-my uncle wanted done by the end of the day. There were at least 20 each day. If I didn't finish I would get the belt and my cousin would use me as his punch bag. Most of the time I wouldn't eat all day. I could only drink from the hose when no one else was looking while I working outside. They didn't like me outside. They said the neighbors would not like a freak like me out there for other people to see. Please don't make me go back there. I like it with Sirius." _

_Shortly after Mr. Potter finished his horrible tale Dumbledore tried to enter the young man's mind through occlumency. Potter was able to force him out and he even gave the headmaster a piece of his mind on the matter. _

"_I don't like when people do that," Harry growled. You are a mean man. These are my thoughts and memories for me to see not you, Al-lbus."_

_When asked to comment on the situation Dumbledore had this to say._

"_I WILL NOT BE INTERVIEWED OVER SOMETHING THAT DID NOT HAPPEN," Albus had raged._

_A force of nature forcibly took the headmaster from Hogwarts where he no longer is. In his place will be the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall. For more information on Hogwarts and what is going on turn to page 8._

Sirius snorted causing Harry and Severus to give him funny looks.

"What is so funny," Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. Sirius handed him the newspaper. The words 'What truly happened?' jumped out at Severus. The picture below was of Albus being taken to Azkaban. Severus rolled his eyes.

"So when do you think school will resume," Sirius asked after Severus had discarded the newspaper on the table carelessly.

"This upcoming Monday," Severus said with a loud sigh. "Which reminds me I need to finish grading those papers." Severus groaned to himself causing Sirius to laugh at him and for Harry to look up from his breakfast.

"What are _we _doing together," Harry asked looking up from his book up at Sirius. Sirius sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Well we could go visit Remus but I would totally understand if you don't-," Sirius said grinning. Harry jumped up and cut Sirius off from his sentence.

"Visit Remus," Harry questioned. "Of course I'd love to go!" Sirius laughed and Severus gave a miserable shake of his head.

"What has become of the shy boy I once knew," Severus muttered to himself as Sirius and Harry left the room.

* * *

Hermione starred longingly out the window. When her parents had left that morning they had told her that they would back in a few hours. That had been at 8 in the morning. Now it was nearly ten at night. She feared the worse as she starred out the window that separated her from the cool rain. Hermione let a smile spread across her face. She loved rain and how it felt on her. She was always out in the rain when her parents were here but they had told her to stay inside and call Remus Lupin, their neighbor if she needed anything. Weakly Hermione made her way over to the phone. She slowly dialed the familiar number and waited as it rang.

"Hello," a man's voice answered. Hermione twirled the phones cord in her small hands.

"Hi," Hermione responded. "My name is Hermione Granger. Is Remus Lupin there?"

"Just a sec… Remus," the man said. There were some strange noises and then someone else got on the phone.

"Hello," Remus answered.

"Mr. Lupin I am home alone," Hermione said. "My parents left this morning and they haven't come back. They were supposed to back at eleven this morning and they said if they didn't make it back for any reason on time to call you and I was wondering-"

"It is quiet all right to call me Hermione," Remus said. "I'll come over and pick you up so you're not alone. Pack anything you might need to stay overnight. Then leave a note for your parents so they know there you are. I have my friends' godson over so you won't be bored. He is a bit younger then you by several months but that won't be a problem. I'll be over in a minute."

"Thank you Mr. Lupin," Hermione said relieved as she untangled her fingers from the phone cord. "I'll see you in a bit. Bye." Hermione placed the phone in the receiver and headed to her room. She packed PJ's, two different outfits, slippers, her toothbrush, toothpaste, some socks, and a thick book from her desk next to her bed. She slipped on her shoes and found a pen and piece of paper.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You said that if you did not come home on time to call Mr. Lupin and I did. I will be staying at his house for the night and I wanted you to know I am safe. I will not be alone with Mr. Lupin. He has a few people over. One of them is a boy not too much younger then I am. Hopefully I will see you in a bit. _

_Love your daughter,_

_Hermione._

Hermione placed the letter on the table and grabbed her bag to wait patiently for Mr. Lupin to pick her up.


	4. The First Sleepover

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Harry and Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by his uncle and cousin. Sirius is free and with a little help from Severus and other people Sirius gets Harry out from underneath Albus' grip. Review if possible.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_Hermione placed the letter on the table and grabbed her bag to wait patiently for Mr. Lupin to pick her up._

What if?

Chapter 4

The First Sleepover

The rain pounded against the window of the blue Toyota Remus owned. Hermione couldn't help and look out the window as she tried to find the good in what was happening. No one knew where her parents were. No one could tell her anything and she feared the worst. What if they had died? She wouldn't have the chance to say goodbye to them or tell them how much she loved him. And what about the people at Remus' house? Would they be nice to her or would they be mean? The rain, Hermione realized, matched how sad and confused she felt at the moment. When the car rolled to a stop Hermione took in a deep breath.

Earlier…

"What's going on," Sirius asked when Remus hung up the phone.

"My next door neighbor's daughter is home alone and her parents told her to call me if they didn't show up in a timely manner," Remus answered. "They were supposed to be home at 11 this morning. I'm going over to pick her up and she will be staying the night. Harry can stay the night too so that she can have someone to talk to." Sirius nodded and called Harry into the room.

"What's up," Harry asked. Sirius sighed.

"Remmy's next door neighbor's daughter is coming over because she is home alone and her parents told her to call here if they weren't home in a timely manner," Sirius said. "The two of us will be staying the night. Hermione is a few months older then you but I think the two of you will get along. Remus is going to go and get her. Harry you will need to be careful because she is a muggle and does not know about magic so be careful when you are around her to not mention any of that."

"What if she asks about how my parents died," Harry asked solemnly. Sirius let out a strange noise as though he was considering something.

"Tell her you don't want to talk about it and if she continues pressing you just say it was rather gruesome and you would rather leave it alone and if she continues pressing change the subject," Sirius said gruffly. Harry nodded.

"I'll go pick out some movies she might want to watch so that we have _something _to do," Harry said after a few minutes of silence. Sirius nodded and watched Harry comb through the DVD's and Videos that the Marauders had accumulated through the years since they had discovered them in their seventh year.

Remus watched as Hermione grabbed her stuff and wondered how she felt about the whole situation. She would have to stay at a stranger's house and she had no idea where her parents were. In fact no one knew anything about her parents where about. Hermione had told him that they were supposed to be going to a Dentist's conference but they hadn't come back and hadn't called her to tell her that they would be late coming back from the conference for some unpreventable reason. This really bothered Remus. With the chaos that the Wizarding world was and strange things occurring in the muggle world anything could of happened to the Granger adults. Remus shook his head and pulled out his keys and opened the door. Sirius and Harry were having a debate on a muggle book that they had read recently. _The Lion, The witch, and the Wardrobe _or something like that.

"Oi, we are here," Remus said annoyed with the two. Harry turned to Remus but Sirius ignored him. Remus crossed his arms. "Sirius are you ignoring me for any specific reason," Remus questioned.

"He says that you wouldn't let him watch some movie called _How to lose a guy in 10 days_," Harry said giggling as he finished his sentence. Remus snorted.

"That is because he wanted to use that against McGonagall," Remus said with a snort. "I don't think she would appreciate baby pictures of a child that doesn't even exist. Let alone would _never exist._ She is a _teacher_ Sirius or did you forget that already?" Sirius scowled at him.

"You _SAW_ the movie," Sirius said. Remus snorted again and Hermione and Harry exchanged looks.

"For entertainment," pointed out Remus. "You wanted to watch it to make a prank. I believe you would have gotten in trouble with not only McGonagall but also with a certain Head Girl and her boyfriend if I remember correctly. James and _Lily _didn't want you seeing the movie either so it wasn't just me. _Besides,_ that was _years_ ago. What brought this up now?" Sirius brought out a DVD and Remus couldn't help and roll his eyes. _How to lose a guy in 10 days._ "Goody," Remus said amused. "You managed to find your Christmas present." Harry and Hermione began laughing. By the time the two got up Hermione had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"What are we doing tonight," Hermione asked after she wiped the tears from her face with Sirius scowling at her and Harry in annoyance.

"Well have you eaten dinner yet," Remus asked. Hermione shook her head. Harry grinned.

"PIZZA," Harry yelped suddenly. Remus and Sirius started laughing and Hermione gave them a bewildered look.

"What is this pissa," Hermione asked. Remus chuckled.

"Pizza is food that Harry and Sirius most recently discovered," Remus said amused. "It's Italian but a lot of people in America eat it. They went on vacation to America and well… they discovered it." Hermione looked confused.

"Well if it's in America then how are we going to get it here," Hermione asked. This time they gave Hermione a bewildered look.

"We are going to make it _here_," Remus said. "We most recently mastered the food called 'Pizza.' Sirius go check if we have enough ingredients for the pizza. Harry why don't you and Hermione go and pick out a movie?" They went off in separate directions to do the tasks that they were set while Remus brought Hermione's stuff to one of the guest's room.

"What movie do you want to watch," Harry asked after pulling out some movies that were appropriate. Hermione looked at all of the movies. She bit her lower lip as she examined each movie and their summaries. Her eyes lit up when she landed on _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._

"This one," She said pointing to the movie she had liked. Harry grinned.

"This is one of my favorites," Harry said to Hermione as he pulled out the DVD and placed it into the player. Hermione watched him amazed.

"Aren't those a recent invention," Hermione asked with awe in her eyes as she watched Harry work the machine effortlessly.

"Yep," Harry said. "My godfather's brother in law was one of the people who created it so we got one of the first ones out. We helped them catch a few bugs so both sides won. They got a better product and we got a new DVD player. Just a sec, I'm going to see if they want to be there when the movie starts." Harry left the room giving Hermione time to look around the room. A couch and a few chairs took up part of the room. On the wall were several pictures. Hermione looked at them closer. It looked like they were moving. She jumped nearly a foot when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Do you want plain cheese or pepperoni," Remus asked.

"Pepperoni," Hermione said and she turned back to the pictures. "How are they moving?"

"Not exactly sure," Remus said studying the pictures. "Got them from Harry's mother, Lily. She used to work with technology so naturally we have no idea how she got them to do that."

"Used to," Hermione asked turning to look at Remus.

"She died in a car accident when Harry was one along with his dad," Remus said sadly. "Harry lives with Sirius because he is his godfather. Sirius and I both knew Harry's parents when we were growing up. Brilliant people. At first James drove Lily mad." Hermione nodded.

"They were the ones you were talking about earlier, right," Hermione asked. Remus nodded. She silently watched him.

"You miss them," Hermione assumed. Remus sighed.

"Who couldn't," Remus said sadly. "Everybody loved them. Everybody was thrilled when they got together and then later on James proposing to her. I remember one of our teachers fainted when James and Lily announced they were engaged not to long after graduation. McGonagall about killed James when she told him it was because Lily it was pregnant. He loved to pull pranks on her. Harry was born a year later. Then the unforgettable happened they were killed… killed in a car crash. No one was too happy about that. We didn't get to say goodbye."

Hermione carefully crawled out of her bed and looked in the mirror. She took in a deep shattering breath. It hadn't been a dream. It was all real. She closed her eyes and pinched herself. She let out a breath. It was _real_. Hermione jumped half a foot when someone knocked on her door.

"Hermione are you up," Remus asked through the door.

"Yeah," Hermione answered.

"Get dressed quickly," Remus said. "Somebody is here to see you." Hermione could hear him heading down the hall as she sat back down on the bed. The person would probably be there to tell her that her parents were dead and she felt sick to her stomach as she dressed on automatic. As she headed down the stairs she could hear people speaking but she couldn't tell what they were saying. Hermione turned the corner and gasped at what she saw.


	5. Making A Choice

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Harry and Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by his uncle and cousin. Sirius is free and with a little help from Severus and other people Sirius gets Harry out from underneath Albus' grip. Review if possible.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_As she headed down the stairs she could hear people speaking but she couldn't tell what they were saying. Hermione turned the corner and gasped at what she saw._

What if?

Chapter 5

Making a Choice

"Mr. Garmin and Mrs. Garmin and what are you doing here," Hermione asked bewildered. Pam sighed. She seemed lost in thought when her husband chooses to answer Hermione's unanswered question.

"Your parents are perfectly fine, Hermione," Allen said with a bit of laughter in his voice. "They are still in Australia. In fact, they will be in Australia for a few years at the minimum." Hermione paled.

"What's going to happen to me," Hermione asked frightened. Allen rubbed his head and looked to his wife to respond.

"Well actually that is why we are here," Pam said before giving an annoyed look at her husband. "Since you are old enough to make a descion, on your own, you will be able to choose who you will be staying with until your parents get back." Pam gave her a sympathetic look and went on. "Seeing as your parents don't know how long they will be gone they think it could best if it was someone you could stay long term with and that you would feel comfortable around. They even suggested us." Pam seemed happy as she finished her sentence.

"I have another choice," Hermione pointed out. Pam gave her a confused look.

"Who," asked Pam.

"Us," said Harry, Remus, and Sirius. Pam and Allen tried to not look shocked by this appearance of another candidate. Obviously they didn't want Hermione to go with anyone else but _them_.

"Hermione, dear you barely even know them," Pam pointed out softly. "You've know us for _years_. You just meet them." Pam seemed to be pouting at this point as she crossed her arms and starred at Hermione. It was like she _almost_ wanted Hermione for some other reason besides the money they would get to support her. Hermione bit her lip. Pam had a very valid point. She _had_ just met them.

"I'm going to go think about it," Hermione said after a moment of thought. They simply smiled at her as she left the room to go think about her choice but the minute she left Pam turned on them.

"You just want her for the money," She accuses them wagging her finger at them. Hermione had not gone completely down the hall popped her head in.

"What money," Hermione asked. Pam pursed her lips in annoyance so Allen decided to answer.

"Whoever you stay with gets money to help support you," Allen said. "Actually not just some money a large sum of money." Hermione nodded and left down the hall yet again. Pam huffed and took a seat next to Allen.

Hermione was thinking about the pros and cons of her choices when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in, Harry," Hermione said knowing immediately knowing who it was. Harry pushed open the door and peered further inside. At Hermione's bewildered look Harry grinned.

"I thought you might like some paper and a pen to weigh the pros and cons on something other than your head," Harry said handing her the supplies. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you," Hermione said and Harry took his leave of the room. Hermione pulled the first sheet towards her and wrote _Garmin's _across the top and she pulled the other paper towards her and wrote _Sirius, Harry, and Remus_ across the top. Hermione spent the next twenty minutes working on the Garmin's paper.

_**Garmin's**_

_Pros_

_I know them_

_They know my parents_

_They have a child that is six years old_

_Cons _

_Have no idea what they are alike at home_

_They just want me for the money_

_I'd have to babysit when they go out_

_I don't know them that well_

_They will think I am weird because of the strange things going on around me_

_They have no respect for people that they see 'under them'_

_I'd have to change schools_

_They don't like young kids to read_

_They don't like my friends_

_**Sirius, Harry, and Remus**_

_Pros_

_They're kind_

_They have a boy my age_

_I know what they are like at home_

_They don't want me for the money_

_I will always be entertained because they have many books I can read_

_They are my friends_

_They respect everyone_

_Don't seem weirded out by the strange happenings around me_

_I can stay in the same school_

_They respect me for who I am_

_They like to have fun but can be serious too_

_They were there for me when I needed them_

_They like animals_

_Cons_

_Just met them_

Hermione looked at her lists satisfied. She knew her choice. Hermione folded the lists and put them in her pocket. Hermione lay on the bed for minute before she went to go and approach the people in the room.

"I have come to a descion," Hermione said happily. "I am going with…drum roll please…" Harry grinned and did the drum roll. "It is... Harry, Sirius, and Remus." The Garmin's looked annoyed and angry.

"Your parents would be rather disappointed in you, Hermione," Pam said with her lips pursed. Hermione snorted.

"My parents would be disappointed in you _Pam_," said Hermione seething. "You could care less about me. You and your husband just want the money. You couldn't care less. They are nice people unlike you two. They just met me and they were nice to me. They let me choose which movie _I_ wanted to choose. They let me help make the food and we had fun making the food. They play games that are fun _and_ they allow me to read the books they have and I've only been here a day. As you said _Pam_ I've known you two for years but I know nothing about you two."


	6. Surprises

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Harry and Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by his uncle and cousin. Sirius is free and with a little help from Severus and other people Sirius gets Harry out from underneath Albus' grip. Review if possible.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_"As you said Pam I've known you two for years but I know nothing about you two."_

What if?

Chapter 6

Surprises

Small drops of salt water dropped on the window seal while Hermione traced the outline of her face in the fog on the window. She wanted to say she was mourning the death of her parents but they weren't dead. She was mourning the loss of her childhood innocence. She knew that the others would probably laugh at her and call her a five year old but what they didn't know is that her parents weren't in Australia. They were at the home they had been living in since they were married. They were just trying to get rid of her because of the strange happening going on around her. She knew this for a fact because when she had been leaving after she had grabbed all of her stuff she had seen her parents sneak in the back. Hermione bit her lip bringing her back to the world long enough to notice the time. It was 9 in the morning. Hermione frowned. How come no one had come to wake her up? Hermione took a shower and then got into her clothes. She quietly headed toward the kitchen to see if anyone was there. No one. She looked in the living room. Same result, no one. She looked into Harry's room. Same result, no one. She was beginning to worry when she heard a noise coming from the family room. Frowning she headed down into the family room. She nearly jumped a mile when everyone yelled "Surprise!" Hermione's eyes narrowed. She didn't even _know _half of these people. Sirius, Remus, and Harry just gave her amused grins.

"Hello dear," said a red headed lady as she hugged Hermione tightly.

"I-I-I can't b-breath," Hermione managed. Molly pulled back smiling.

"I'm so sorry dear," Molly said. "Happy birthday." Molly then disappeared into a group of red heads. Hermione looked confused for a moment and then a red head from the crowd appeared.

"Sorry about 'Mum," He said grinning from ear to ear. "She can be a bit overbearing in the beginning." The red headed matriarch frowned at her son and opened her mouth to say something but Hermione beat her to it.

"It's okay," Hermione said laughing somewhat. "I'm used to things like this. They're kind of normal for me to be at." Charlie looked proud and opened his mouth to say something but the loud bellow of Sirius calling out "Presents" prevented him from doing so. Charlie frowned as he watched Harry come up to Hermione and help her with her presents. He couldn't help and feel jealous.

"Harry something had changed about you," Hermione said the next morning while they were setting the table. Harry frowned confused by her observation. She noticed that Sirius's eyes widened at Harry's appearance when he walked in.

"Harry your hair seems to be longer," Sirius commented drinking some coffee. "We should probably get it cut." Harry looked even more confused at Sirius's comment and left the room to go look in the mirror at his hair. Hermione followed him into the bathroom and folded her arms as he observed his appearance.

"It is _longer_," Harry said absently pulling his fingers through his hair. "I always wanted it longer…" His eyes widened at his comment and he ran out of the bathroom straight past Hermione into the kitchen where Remus was cooking breakfast.

"Remus…my hair…longer…overnight," Harry stammered. Remus nearly burned himself at Harry's statement. Hermione choose that moment to walk in.

"You could always leave it," Hermione suggested. "Mom always said 'if something happens then for goodness sake there has to be a reason for it.' Well there has to be a reason Harry has hair longer." Remus smiled.

"A very valid point, Hermione," Remus said while Harry let out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding until then. "Let's get this food to the table." Hermione brought over the eggs. Harry brought over the bacon. Remus brought over the toast and Sirius brought butter, ketchup, salt, and pepper over. They were eating breakfast when they heard a loud knock at the door. The eggs slopped back onto Remus' plate as he went to answer the door.

"I don't know what to do, Albus," Remus said as he paced back and forth. "She's going to figure it out soon. I can't keep agreeing with her logic. Eventually she won't have _any_. What will we do then?" Albus seemed so calm that Remus wanted to hex him so he wouldn't be smiling so _much_.

"I believe this letter holds the solution," Albus said holding out an envelope. Frowning Remus took the envelope. In neat handwriting the letter read:

Hermione Granger-Black-Lupin

_35 Willow Tree_

_First Floor_

_First bedroom on the left_

Remus' jaw dropped.

"She's one of us," Remus asked looking thoroughly shocked. Albus nodded.

"I'll tell her," Remus said quietly. "She'll want someone she knows to tell her." Albus nodded and took his leave.

"Be careful, my boy," Albus said before he disappeared into the fire. Sirius walked in.

"Remus what do you think would of happened to Hermione if everything hadn't happened the way it had," Sirius asked after they watched the fire embers die.

"I don't know," Remus said sadly. "I sure would of like James and Lily not dieing. Death by wand because of an evil man. An evil man who didn't know the meaning of love. I just wish Harry had known his parents. James would of made Harry laugh with all of the stories from Hogwarts. Lily would have made him a bookworm because she would make him constantly read. Things would have been different that is for sure." Sirius nodded and neither of them noticed a pair chocolate brown eyes staring in shock.

"Harry," Hermione asked softly.

"Come in," Harry said. His voice was muffled through the door. Hermione entered the room. Harry was sitting on the bed staring at a photo in his hands.

"Are they your parents," Hermione asked him softly. Harry nodded and Hermione took a seat next to him. "What happened after they died?" She noticed Harry stiffen and she was quick to add more. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." She stood getting ready to leave but his voice stopped her.

"You have the right to know as my adopted sister," Harry said softly. "They were horrible. At least Uncle Vernon was. I lived in a cupboard. My bathroom was a pee bucket in the cupboard. My bed was the floor and a small old doll blanket. I was only allowed out of the cupboard to do chores. At the beginning of the day Aunt Petunia would give me a list of chores that m-my uncle wanted done by the end of the day. There were at least 20 each day. If I didn't finish I would get the belt and my cousin would use me as his punch bag. Most of the time I wouldn't eat all day. I could only drink from the hose when no one else was looking while I working outside. They didn't like me outside. They said the neighbors would not like a freak like me out there for other people to see. I will _never_ go back there." Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You won't ever have to," Hermione said smiling sadly. "You have great guardians Harry. They care a lot about you and your well-being. I sometimes wish my parents had done the same but then I wouldn't be here and things wouldn't be the way they are. Your parents loved you and I think that under no circumstances did they want you to go there. You are lucky and don't you ever forget that. "

* * *

Hermione kept tossing and turning. Restlessly she sat up and looked around the room. She fell out of her bed when she saw the woman that had been in Harry's picture.

"You're Lily Potter," Hermione managed once she was untangled from the blankets.

"I am and you're Hermione Jane Granger-Black-Lupin," Lily said smiling. "I come to you only for a few minutes so just listen." Hermione nodded. "I need you to bring Harry and Ginny Weasley together at a young age. They are meant to be together for a good reason. Watch over him the best you can and Hermione do your self a favor and tell Charlie Weasley that you have a crush on him." Hermione blushed but nodded. "I must be going now. Tell Harry that his father and I love him very much. Good luck, Hermione." Lily then disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Ah young Miss. Hermione-," Began Dumbledore.

"My name is _Hermione _not _young Miss. Hermione_," Hermione sourly pointed out.

"Of course, M-Hermione," Albus said smiling. "How are you doing here?"

"Pretty well," Hermione said looking out the window. Albus sighed.

"And have you spoken with your parents recently," Albus asked. Hermione froze.

"T-T-They c-ca-n't have any communication with anyone," Hermione managed to say with small tears rolling down her face. Albus placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"I am so sorry Hermione," Albus said. Hermione let out a watery breath. She was glad someone understood.

* * *

Hermione shifted in her seat. The TV was annoying her. She was glaring at the TV annoyed when it exploded. She jumped back in surprise but when Sirius and Remus came running in she couldn't help and feel guilt.

"What happened," Remus asked examining the TV closely.

"It exploded," Hermione answered in a dead whisper. Remus and Sirius looked at each other. It didn't them long to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny," Hermione asked frowning.

"Well for one it's _not your_ fault," Sirius said. "It's called _accidental magic_. Most kids show that when they are a witch or wizard at a young age and haven't learned to control their magic." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You mean that I am a _witch_," Hermione managed. "Wait, how do you know all of this stuff? Are you a witch too?"

"No, I am a _wizard_," Sirius said grinning. Hermione blushed.

"So that's why you guys don't care about the strange happening around me," Hermione said as the information pieced together in her head. "Because you are already used to it. Is Harry a wizard too?"

"Yep," Sirius said grinning. "His dad was one of our best friends. In the magical world he is what we call pureblood. Harry's mom Lily is called muggleborn like you. A witch or wizard born of non- magic folk. Harry is what is called a half blood. A mix between a pureblood and a muggleborn. There are a lot of purebloods that doesn't like half bloods or muggleborn. James and I were never like that. If they say the world _mudblood _it's an insult. Oh and here is your letter to Hogwarts." Sirius handed the letter that Remus was holding into Hermione's hand.

* * *

"Hermione could you go get two boxes of the Mac & cheese," Sirius asked looking up from a list of items. Hermione smiled and nodded affirmative. Hermione headed down many isles always fingering her cell phone in her pants pocket. She grabbed the two boxes Sirius asked for and started heading back to the isle that Sirius, Harry, and Remus were in when she spotted her parents with the Garmins.

"That little rat fell for our little plot," Pam said grinning happily. Hermione shivered.

"She is a _freak_," Joan Granger said nodding. Hermione frowned. Something was wrong with her parents and this scene. Hermione pushed speed dial on her phone scaring Remus in the next isle.

"... I am glad we got rid of that _freak_ so that we can control her parents and no on will know," Pam said to her husband as they passed Hermione's hiding spot. Remus and Sirius rushed forward and took Pam and Allen by surprise.

"It's not very smart to brag about it in front of that little freak," Sirius seethed. Pam and Allen paled when Hermione came out of hiding holding a tape recorder and her cell phone.

"That little freak knows a lot about technology," Hermione said smirking.

* * *

"Sirius Orion Black you are in so much trouble," Hermione yelled as she stormed down the hall. Harry and Remus took a look at her appearance and understood why. "You turned me _PINK_ of all colors." Sirius got on look at her and knew he was in trouble. He looked at his watch.

"Opps got to run," Sirius said and then disappeared with a _crack_. Harry and Remus gave her bewildered looks when she went back to her room muttering about planning revenge.


	7. The New World

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Harry and Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by his uncle and cousin. Sirius is free and with a little help from Severus and other people Sirius gets Harry out from underneath Albus' grip. Review if possible.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_Harry and Remus gave her bewildered looks when she went back to her room muttering about planning revenge._

What if?

Chapter 7

The New World

The wind blew through her long brown hair. She let the tears streak down her face as she studied the hospital in front of her. Hermione bowed her head letting the tears hit the ground. Remus put his hand on her shoulder. Hermione gave him a watery smile. At first she had thought her parents had not wanted her but now… now she realized they had wanted her and now because of those cruel people they couldn't have _her_ at least as a daughter. Ever since the incident she had gone to the hospital once a week to visit them. They had no idea who she was but they seemed to always light up when she came to visit according to the healers. As Hermione pushed through the double doors she couldn't help and think about when everything had been normal. Harry who was standing right next to her had been thinking the very same thing.

Earlier…

"Harry, what's wrong," asked Hermione. She sat next to him and he sighed.

"I can't help and miss them," Harry said gesturing to his photo. "I didn't know them but they are a _part_ of me." Hermione nodded looking at the picture. "Sirius says I look like my dad but I have my moms eyes. I can't help and wonder what would of happened if they had survived. Would we of ever met? Would you and your parents all be living together as a happy family? What would have happened to Sirius, Pettigrew, and Remus? Would anything besides them being alive have changed?"

"No," Hermione answered. Harry looked at her confused.

"What do you know that I don't," Harry asked harshly.

"Lily came to visit me last night about you," Hermione whispered. Tears steamed down her face as she recalled what Lily had told her. " She said 'I need you to bring Harry and Ginny Weasley together at a young age. They are meant to be together for a good reason. Watch over him the best you can and Hermione do your self a favor and tell Charlie Weasley that you have a crush on him. Tell Harry that his father and I love him very much. Good luck, Hermione.' They want you to be happy Harry. Sometimes happiness comes with lose. I've learned that the hard way and so have you. Everything that has happened happened for a reason. You may not see it now. You may never see it but you've got to trust what your parents did was the best for you. They wanted you to be able to have a good life and to give them grandchildren for them to watch over when you can't." Harry looked at her shocked.

"Hermione I don't know what to say," Harry said looking utterly shocked. "You have years of wisdom beyond your age." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well Harry you are smarter then I thought," Hermione said grinning. Harry looked confused and Hermione handed him a journal that she carried with her everywhere. At Harry's confused look she decided to explain.

"It's from my seventh year at Hogwarts," Hermione explained. Harry looked even _more_ confused.

"You haven't attended Hogwarts let along gotten to your _seventh year_," Harry said annoyed. Hermione gave him a smug look.

"Just read the journal," Hermione said annoyed. "You'll understand once you read the journal. Make sure Sirius and Remus doesn't get their hands on it. They'd kill me if they knew." Harry simply gave her a bewildered look but he opened the journal anyway. Hermione quietly slipped out of the room. As Hermione opened her recent journal she hopped Harry would _give_ the journal to them.

* * *

Sirius was confused. Since when did Harry have a _diary_? Carefully Sirius opened the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been asked to go on a mission. I'm going to take it. Ron is fighting me every step of the way. He doesn't want his __girlfriend_ _to go on such a dangerous mission. I can't help and roll my eyes every time he uses that __defense__. Harry agrees with me that I should go but I can't help and think he is hiding something from me. In fact, he gave me this journal. He said I could use it to record my progress. I am… sort of. My mission is to go back into time when I am ten almost eleven and basically put all my thoughts, memories, and everything I know into the younger me and then change the future. Which, by the way I am happy to do. Being one of the last 10 isn't exactly glorious if no one is here to celebrate that Voldyshorts is gone. Ah man I got to go. Ron has his knickers in a twist again._

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Sirius looked shocked but he continued on reading.

_Dear Diary, _

_I am back and I have decided to name you so I don't have to keep calling you diary. I can't think of what to call you so I'm going to call you… 'Someone I know is reading this.' Ha! Ron if you're reading this I know you're reading it. So onto the whole point of this 'thing.' My mission is pretty much simple __and Harry has told me that I will be leaving tomorrow. Ron wasn't too happy about that. In fact, it took us nearly four hours to convince him that I won't die on my mission. __Idiot! __Anyway, Harry keeps giving me these "knowing" looks. I think he knows something he won't tell me. I __**will**_ _find out. Ginny is getting a little annoyed with Ron so every time we eat there is an argument between the two. It doesn't help that she will be bringing number 11 into the world pretty soon here. I am sad that I will be missing the birth but the way things are going I may not. Ron is going to send us to the shallow end of pool called insanity if he won't shut his trap. Oh shoot; I should probably be going to bed now. I have to leave early in the morning._

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Sirius skipped to the end.

_Dear someone I know is reading this,_

_I will be giving this journal/diary to Harry before I make my big dramatic disappearance. It's real sad that I have to do this but I don't want them to get to attach to me. I know that Sirius is probably wondering why I haven't gotten him back. I already have. He just doesn't know it yet. I am so sorry Sirius that I cannot tell you that not everything is it seems. If you haven't already figured it out already I am a 20 year old in an 11 year old's body. I hope you can forgive me for what I have to do. You probably won't see me until the end of the war and maybe during the war. I won't tell you what I am about to do. All I have to say 's will never be the same._

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Sirius dropped the book and ran out of the house to the apparation point. Quickly Sirius apparated to Granger's. He paled when he saw in the middle of all the chaos an eleven year old laying on the ground out cold. Laying on her limp body was a small note.

_The jokes on you, Sirius. _

Sirius fell to the ground. His body felt limp as he sobbed over the girl's lifeless body. He barely even noticed that Harry and Remus had joined him.

"She had to do it, Sirius," Harry said quietly. Sirius heard.

"HAD TO," Sirius raged. "She promised her friend she wouldn't die!" Harry gave him a bewildered look.

"What are you talking about," Harry asked puzzled. "She's not dead." Sirius opened his mouth to argue but then he noticed that Hermione was gone.

* * *

Hermione looked around quickly. She needed to find Ginny Weasley and she needed to do it fast. The only way to get back to her hiding place was to do what Lily had told her to do. Hermione let a grin grace her lips when she saw a pack of red heads coming her way.

"Excuse me, which of you is Ginerva Weasley," Hermione sweetly asked. Ginny stepped forward curious. Hermione pulled out a letter and a jewelry box and handed them to her. "Harry Potter said to give this to you. Have a nice day." As she slipped away she handed Charlie a note. He gave her a confused look but when she entered the bookstore he knew he wouldn't be seeing her for a while.

Hermione's steps were not heard as she made her way to the Potters' graves. She kneeled down and traded out the older flowers for freshly picked flowers. Hermione heard the crack of a twig and turned to see an old friend.

"It's so nice to have you visit our graves everyone and a while," Lily said smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's so nice of _you_ to give me my assignments during the middle of the night," Hermione said her eyes narrowing at Lily. Lily snorted causing Hermione to laugh.

"That was very unladylike like, Lily," Hermione pointed out as they approached the house. Lily simply smiled.

"Thank you," Lily said. "Now we wait."


	8. Not Going to Let You Go

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Harry and Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by his uncle and cousin. Sirius is free and with a little help from Severus and other people Sirius gets Harry out from underneath Albus' grip. Review if possible.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_"Thank you," Lily said. "Now we wait."_

What if?

Chapter 8

Not going to let you go

The room was in complete disarray when Hermione attempted packing her bags. James was sitting in her cushy chair watching. She ignored him as she magicked everything into her bags and shrunk it. She only turned around when she heard the door open. Hermione's face hardened as she placed the shrunken objects into her robe pocket. Lily stepped forward and Hermione stepped around her. Lily tired to grab her but with no success. Her hand went straight through Hermione. Hermione smiled.

"You can't touch me," Hermione said happily. Lily looked horrified as Hermione disappeared in a whirl of robes. She turned to James.

"Go after her," Lily screeched. James raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and lifted her hand to knock on the door. Suddenly the door swung open. Sirius stared at her shocked.

"H-H-Hermione, what are you doing here," Sirius asked. He seemed frightened like a ghost was haunting him. Hermione raised an eyebrow and brushed past him. She could feel their presence.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Hermione called out spinning around. "I know you're here. Don't play games with me Lily. You know I don't like them." James came out.

"Always were a spoil sport," James said dryly. "Lily can't come out to play thanks to you. All of those wards made it impossible for the _whole_ her to come here."

"Where's the _part_ of her that is here," Hermione asked. James opened his mouth to respond but the upper part of Lily came out from behind James. Hermione smirked.

"You were always predictable, Hermione," Lily said amused. "You know that we can kill him. The other half of your soul. You would slowly die a painful death." She seemed amused by Hermione's horrified look but she didn't see the boy coming up behind her.

"No one kills me," Harry said. "Not even my own ghost mother. I want my own mother not some ghost."

* * *

Earlier in Harry's dream...

Harry shifted his position yet again. He almost fell off his bed when he saw his father sitting there.

"W-W-What are you doing here," Harry asked. "You're dead."

"Well I am dead," James said sadly. "This is the ghost me. I am here to warn you of what your ghost mother is going to do." Harry sat up in his bed.

"What is she going to do," asked Harry. James shifted on the bed to a more comfortable posistion.

"She is planning on killing you to make Hermione suffer," James sadly. "I don't wat her to suffer. She was always helpful to me when she could be. That is why I am here. She has come attached to you and that could be deadly for Hermione. She works for the people of her past and if she falls in love with one them and when they die she dies too altering the whole future as we know it. She has come attached to you and the only way _anyone _can help Hermione to survive is to have the child of the ghost if for them to wish there ghost parents away. That way there real parents can come back." Harry nodded.

"When will she be coming," Harry asked.

"Now," James said and then he was gone.

* * *

With Sirius earlier...

Sirius stepped out of the shower singing Hermione's favorite song 'We are family.'

"You don't sing that bad," ghost Lily said amused. "You could probably get paid for your vocal talents."

"Lily," stammered Sirius. " You're dead. It can't be possible that your here." Lily looked amused as she walked over to Sirius and brought her finger up and down Sirius' back. Sirius backed into the tub and he fell into the tub. Lily let out a loud cackling laugh.

"You were always clumsy," Lily said amused. "I'm not the same person you knew back at your school. I am a ghost of her. I look like her but I _am _nothing like her, in fact. She was smart, pretty, and had James following her like a puppy dog. I wanted her to do bad things to him but she wouldn't listen to me. She reasoned that she didn't like him like that." Lily let a sigh. "He didn't want me. He wanted her. I didn't like that at all so I sent Voldeshorts after them so I could be here. To bad the only way to get your Potters back is for us to go willingly. It will _never_ happen." Sirius sat up in the tub.

"If it's never going to happen then why are you telling me," Sirius asked. "Why are you here?" Lily let out a loud cackle.

"You are going to kill Hermione when she gets here in front of your beloved godson and you will enjoy it," Lily told him. Sirius looked horrified.

* * *

"You will never win Hermione," Lily said happily. "You won't get Harry because you will die and he won't care at all. Come on Hermione. You've seen the future. You know what it's like. You know that Ginny is pregnant and by the way things look it looks like it's Harry's child she is going to bring into the world." Hermione glared at Lily.

"You forgot one thing about me, Lily," Hermione said as she walked towards Lily slowly. "I don't give up that easily just because of a glimpse of the future. If I did I would be dead already or did you forget that already?" Lily looked like she was going to say something but Hermione went on. "Ginny told me that her and _Draco_ are doing quite well. I believe she is expecting a child pretty soon here." Lily looked like fish.

"T-That's not possible," Lily said horrified. "No way is that possible. My son would never be with the likes of you." She went quiet for a second and then pulled out a knife. Before Hermione could react Lily stabbed her in the stomach. Hermione let out a loud scream and looked towards Harry.

"Go away Ghost parents," Harry screamed as he rushed towards Hermione.

"Ahhhhh," Lily screamed as she and James went out through a vacuum like tomb. James simply waved as he watched the rest of the room leave.

* * *

"Hermione there is something that you should know about me," Harry said holding her hand as she slept. She had a lot of potions going through her system at the moment. "I fell in love with you when you came over to Remus' house that night. You were so amazing. You didn't have a care in the world. You were so nice to me when you noticed how weird I was. Sirius told me that mom used to have my dad tell her every day that she wasn't going to let her go. I'm going to tell you that now. I am not going to let you go." Harry stood and went to the door. Hermione shifted and turned to look at Harry's chair.

"Harry," Hermione weakly asked. Hermione sat up to look around the room. She was all alone once again. She let the tears stream down her face. Slowly things began spiraling around her. Then everything went black. She barely heard Harry calling out her name.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?," asked Harry when he came out of the room. There stood his parents next to Remus and Sirius. Lily wrapped her arms around her son and smiled as she sobbed into his shoulder.


	9. Falling Into Darkness

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Harry and Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by his uncle and cousin. Sirius is free and with a little help from Severus and other people Sirius gets Harry out from underneath Albus' grip. Review if possible.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_"Mom? Dad?," asked Harry when he came out of the room. There stood his parents next to Remus and Sirius. Lily wrapped her arms around her son and smiled as she sobbed into his shoulder._

What if?

Chapter 9

Falling into Darkness

The world was never what he had wanted it to be. It wasn't perfect. Albus knew this yet he tried his best to make it that way. He shivered as he remembered the cold calculating look that Minerva had given him.

"Harry is just a child, Albus," Minerva said. "How could you do this to him? You were supposed to let me raise him. You were supposed to let him know of who he really is."

"How do you know that," Albus asked. Minerva looked at him with a renewed happiness as small tears graced her eyes.

"Lily and James are back," Minerva said. She seemed thrilled as she pulled her robe closer to protect herself from the cold. "They have been watching what has been going on down here. They know everything that you did." Albus bowed his head as everything he had done came flooding back.

* * *

"Hermione is my everything," Harry began still looking at the ground. James and Lily were staring at him with immense awe in their faces. "She has saved me more times then I can count. She always has been on my side. She is amazing. The thing is if I die she dies too because she has fallen in love with me. She can't live when I don't. We are two halves of one whole. Can you understand what I am saying?" James and Lily looked at each other and nodded. "She is called Hermione Granger. She is no normal 11 year old. In fact, she has the soul of a 21 year old sent back to fix what has happened but I still love her."

* * *

"Keep her heart beating," The healer yelled at the group in front of her. One of the interns flinched. Cho's older brother, Chan. Here was the girlfriend of the great Harry Potter who was dying in their hands and they could do nothing to save her except Muggle CPR and no one knew how. Something his sister had said clicked in his head. How to do CPR. She had shown him how when they were younger. He pushed the head healer aside and began the CPR procedure.

The head healer gave him a confused look but did not interfere. A sudden gasp from Hermione and then a loud scream caused all of them to flinch in pain. Chan looked at her as he clutched his ears. She was living a nightmare. He could tell by the look in her eyes. Slowly Chan made his way into the hall and he grabbed Harry. Harry being there ought to calm her down he figured and it wouldn't hurt.

That was for sure. Harry didn't even flinch when he approached Hermione who was still screaming bloody murder. Harry calmly placed his hand on her hand. It took a few minutes but it seemed to have a calming feeling to her and she stopped screaming. With her glazed over eyes she turned to look at Harry. Her head hung over limply suddenly.

"Don't kill them, you Snake head," Hermione suddenly screamed starring at Harry wildly. "They don't deserve it and you know it. You should have never messed with us, Voldyshorts." Chan gave Harry a confused look when he laughed at what Hermione said. "I am no child and I never was thanks to you! You killed my family and then tried to take everything I had away from me! Then you had to go and kill my adoptive parents! My father didn't deserve to die because of his condition. A condition that one of your stupid followers caused!

My father will always be Remus Lupin and Gail Snape - Lupin. Get the hell away from me! Stay out of my LIFE!" Chan watched as Hermione began thrashing about once more. She let out a loud scream that made even Harry flinch at. She swung her arms and her legs everywhere making several healers duck as they attempted to strap her down.

Chan could see in Harry's eyes. It was useless. They couldn't get her tied down and if they did the straps would break because of her strength. Harry stood near as possible but even he couldn't get Hermione to calm down. She was in a horrible state of mind.

_Body and soul were one, _

_To be treasured together and forever, _

_Somehow when I look at you,_

_I think that I'll live forever, _

_Forever with you,_

Chan watched horrified as the thrashing suddenly stopped and she slipped out of the world and into the dream land that horrified her so much or a safe haven.

_This world that I am in,_

_So far away from you, _

_I can't help and cry,_

_I walk all alone until the end,_

Harry leaned over and kissed her cold pink lips. He brushed her hair away from her sticky forehead. Quietly he sat in a chair beside her bed. Chan looked on in amazement.

_Chorus:_

_Forever is what I was waiting for,_

_The end is what I meet,_

_Sadness is what I knew,_

_Patience I never learned,_

Slowly Chan and the other healers left the room. Chan looked back at Harry one more time before he went over to the Potter adults.

"Where is Harry," Lily asked.

"He is with Hermione at the moment," Chan said. "Do either of you know who Remus Lupin is?" James and Lily gave each other confused looks but answered anyway.

"Yeah," James said. "Both of us do. He is my best friend. Why?" Chan shook his head full of jet black hair and let out a sigh.

"When we were in there Hermione got stuck in a nightmare," Chan began to explain. "She began shouting out things. She said that You-Know-who killed her parents, Remus Lupin and Gail Snape-Lupin. Then after them he killed her adoptive parents, the Grangers. He must have lied to her if her father is alive."

_Death on the streets was normal,_

_Disease was everywhere,_

_This was the end they told me, _

_I could care less what it was,_

Hermione's nightmare

Piles of bodies littered the battlefield as she shout out spell after spell at the death eaters. She could have sworn she saw her father off in the distance. He was fighting too. She smiled with pride and then her smile faltered. He was hit. She didn't know with which spell but she ran to him anyway. She leaned over him and let out a breath. It was only a stunner. He was alive. She shot the counter at him and then his eyes opened. They were red.

"You will lose, Lupin," hissed Voldemort as he controlled Remus. Hermione let out a loud scream as she covered her ears.

_Forever is what I was waiting for,_

_The end is what I meet,_

_Sadness is what I knew,_

_Patience I never learned,_

_Forever is what I was waiting for,_

_The end is what I meet,_

_Sadness is what I knew,_

_Patience I never learned,_

Harry's nightmare

Everywhere he turned he saw death. The once great Hogwarts lay in ruins. People were on the ground dead. Some were dead and some were injured from each side. He let a grim smile cross his face. Hermione was out there fighting too. Harry's smile faltered when he saw her hit with a spell. He couldn't tell which spell but he ran over to her anyway. He leaned over her and let out a breath. It was only a stunner. She would live. He shot the counter at her and then her eyes opened. They were red.

"You will lose, Potter," Voldemort hissed as he controlled Hermione. Harry let out a loud scream as he covered his ears.

_Somehow it is all over and we are together again,_

_Will this last forever or until the end?_

_(A/N: This song is called Forever and I wrote the song so please comment!)_


	10. To Bend and Break

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Harry and Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by his uncle and cousin. Sirius is free and with a little help from Severus and other people Sirius gets Harry out from underneath Albus' grip. Review if possible.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

What if?

Chapter 10

To Bend and Break

The cold wind pushed the window open. Hermione shifted in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She looked toward the window confused. Hermione pulled the thick blankets off of her and went to the window. How had she gotten there? Looking around the room she realized she was at the Grangers.

She was no longer at the Lupins'. She squinted into the night to see the calendar lying on her wall brightly showing her what the day was. Days crossed out led to one in particular. The day her parents were supposed to be attacked. What in the world was going on? She took a seat at her desk and pulled forward a pen and a piece of paper. The paper stared at her tauntingly as she carefully thought of what she was going to write and whom to write to. Burst with a sudden thought she jumped out of her chair and quietly headed down the hall.

Slowly she pulled the attic door down and laid it on the ground. She climbed the steps only hesitating once at the top. Boxes upon boxes filled the attic. Hermione looked around in awe as she worked her way to a box labeled 'Hermione at Age one'. She used her nails to open the tape on the box. She took a deep breath as she opened the box and looked at it contents.

On top laid carelessly was her birth certificate. Squinting in the dark of the night she made out the names of the parents listed on her birth certificate. She nearly tripped when she realized that her parents weren't the Grangers. In fact it was the Lupins. She sunk to the floor in front of the box that she felt was laughing at her. How could she not know her own past, it taunted?

How come the Granger adults never told her? It was probably because your parents didn't want you the box taunted her once more. Using all the strength she had she pulled out the next thing in the box that her hand touched. She pulled out a thick photo album and laid it on her lap. She blew the dust off and smiled.

The front cover was of her just after she had been born lying in her mothers' arms as her father leaned over grinning madly. Hermione sighed and opened the photo album. The first picture was of her parents standing in front of what looked like a castle. Her father had her mother enveloped in his arms and was leaning over trying to kiss her as she turned away laughing.

She had a sparkle in her eye that indicated that she was teasing. Hermione smiled and flipped the page. There stood a group of four standing in front of the same castle. Her father and another man with black, messy hair and glasses stood side by side in a one armed hug and the women were doing the same. The woman who stood next to her mother had bright red hair and lovely green eyes.

The group seemed like they were comfortable together as they stood together laughing with their best friend at their side. The next picture held another couple with her parents. The man had black messy hair and black eyes but no glasses like the other man had had. The woman had black curls that fell down her back elegantly and black pools for eyes.

The woman stood next to her mother and they had their arms hooked together and it looked like they were doing some kind of dance as they kicked out their legs. The other man had his arm around her father in a one armed hug and he was laughing with his head thrown back as though someone had just told him a joke. The group seemed silly but content with each other. She flipped the page again.

She let out a small gasp.

It was the whole group together only they stood together as couples this time. The picture on the other side was a picture of what looked to be a wedding between the man with black hair and no glasses and the woman with black curly hair that reached the end of her back. The couple was stuffing cake into each others faces and they were laughing as they tried to smother the cake into each other's face even more.

The next picture was a picture of them only in a group which looked like they were the wedding party. Her parents and the other couple stood on both sides of the happy couple. The next picture was a picture of the woman with red hair and green eyes and the man with black messy hair and glasses. They were standing together and looking lovingly into each others' eyes.

The next picture was of the same couple but with what looked like to be a wedding party surrounding them. She flipped it to the next picture and smiled. This picture was of her parents at their own wedding. Her father held her mother in his arms as he looked down at her lovingly and she looked up him lovingly as she laughed at something that had happened before the picture. Hermione only stopped staring at the picture when she heard someone speaking. Hermione furrowed her eyebrow as she concentrated on the voice. Who was it?

"Where is the girl, Muggle," the man shouted. To Hermione's horror she recognized who it was. Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't know where she is," her 'mother' cried out. "We went to her room and she wasn't there. The window was open though. She probably left into the night." Hermione winced when she heard a loud scream and then she seemed to collect her thoughts as she carefully closed the attic door so that they wouldn't find her. The screaming stopped and Hermione let a shudder pass through her body.

Then she heard several door slam and then some swearing and then it was all quiet. Hermione stayed in the attic rocking back and forth for what felt like hours before she got the courage to open the attic door again. Quietly she worked her way down the attic stairs. She found her mother lying in a pool of blood in front of her parent's room. She pushed the door open to find her father in bed. He was smiling as though he was still asleep. They hadn't even given him a chance.

They had murdered him in his sleep. For a few minutes she just stared at the bodies of the people that had claimed to be her parents for so long, and now they were gone. Hermione stood and tried to figure out what to do. Go to her next door neighbors' house. Hermione rushed out of her house and over to the house next to her own. She knocked on the door hoping that someone was home. The door opened not even a minute later to reveal the person she had seen in so many photographs.

"I need help," Hermione said to the man in front of her. "My parents were murdered by some man in a black robe." Remus seemed shocked by the young woman in front of him but called over his shoulder to Sirius.


	11. Just A Dream

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Harry and Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by his uncle and cousin. Sirius is free and with a little help from Severus and other people Sirius gets Harry out from underneath Albus' grip. Review if possible.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_"I need help," Hermione said to the man in front of her. "My parents were murdered by some man in a black robe." Remus seemed shocked by the young woman in front of him but called over his shoulder to Sirius._

What if?

Chapter 11

Just a Dream

"...should we wake her up?"

"...leave her, Ron."

"...Ginny is in labor! She would be _so_..."

"...has been for 6 hours, Ron! It won't make a difference if she gets some rest between now and then, now..."

"...I learned a new charm and I want it to use it on..."

At the thought of Ron using a new charm on her didn't sound to appealing even if Harry managed to convince Ron to not do it. The second Harry left to go and talk to Draco or one of the nurses he would use it on her. With a mental sigh Hermione finally opened her eyes. Thankfully neither Ron or Harry had noticed.

"If you dare use that new charm on me you won't be able to sit for a week, Ronald," Hermione hissed back at him as she slowly stood with her wand in hand. Off to the side she could Harry with a goofy smile.

"But 'Mione...," Ron began to beg but he backed up when he saw the menacing look in her eyes. "I'll go check with the nurses." Once Ron was out of Hermione's sight she slumped back into her seat. At the moment she was radiating annoyance so she was surprised when Harry sat right next to her. He gave her a goofy grin and put an arm around her waist and tugged her closer. Hermione let out a breath and then inhaled his scent. It didn't take long for her nose to scrunch up in disgust.

"Harry you stink," Hermione informed him. Harry rolled his eyes in response and ruffled her hair causing her to smack his hand away in retribution.

"You're the one that told me that I didn't have time to shower after I got here from work," Harry pointed. Hermione huffed but that didn't hide the beet red blush trailing down her skin.

"Well to make it up you are going to give me a kiss," Hermione promptly informed him. Harry raised an eyebrow. "A good one too not one of those quick pecks you do in the morning." Harry gave her a sloppy grin and moved forward to kiss her...

"Hey guys...Draco is coming," Ron told them as he skidded into the waiting room unceremoniously. Hermione gave him a glare that caused him to fidget until Draco came in holding a baby girl. Immediately the majority of the waiting room surrounded Draco. It was Fred that asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What is this little one's name," Fred asked.

"Caitlan Ginerva Malfoy," Draco said smugly. "Caitlan means 'one who is pure' in Irish." Hermione managed to move closer and she spotted the small child. Caitlan was still a little pink but her hair was a strawberry blond. It was obvious that she had gotten Draco's face with the exception of the nose – which was Ginny's. Hermione could hardly wait to see which eyes she inherited from her parents. Either way would be an interesting combination. She would be a heart breaker.

"Draco, how is Ginny doing," Hermione asked once she was in hearing distance. Draco gave her a tired smile.

"She's tired," Draco informed Hermione. "She wants to see you and Harry before she goes to sleep so hurry up." The pair managed to escape the crowd and headed to Ginny's room. When they entered she noted the Ginny was doing some breathing exercises that Hermione had taught her in sixth year to calm herself down. Ginny gave them a sloppy smile but was interrupted by a rather large yawn.

"Draco said you wanted to see us," Hermione prompted. The sentence seemed to do justice as within seconds Ginny cheered up and smiled brightly at them.

"Draco and I wish for you two to be godparents to Caitlan," Ginny informed them. Hermione squealed and hugged Ginny. Draco chose the moment to walk in and winced at Hermione's loud squeal; Harry was simply chuckling.

"Excellent," Draco drawled as he handed Caitlan to Ginny so she could feed her. Hermione gave a large smile as she felt Harry's arms circle around her. She finally felt at peace as she watched the new family. She felt at peace in Harry's arm. She know no longer questioned what if.


End file.
